In image and/or video processing, there are various YUV color space formats. YUV color space formats can include, for example, subsampled formats and non-subsampled formats (e.g., full resolution data). Each YUV color space format can include a luminance component and a chrominance component. The luminance component contains brightness information of an image frame (e.g., data representing overall brightness of an image frame). The chrominance component contains color information of an image frame. Often times, the chrominance component is a sub-sampled plane at a lower resolution. Sampled formats in YUV can be sampled at various sub-sampling rates, such as 4:2:2 and 4:2:0. For example, a sub-sampling rate of 4:2:2 represents a sampling block that is four pixels wide, with two chrominance samples in the top row of the sampling block, and two chrominance samples in the bottom row of the sampling block. Similarly, a sub-sampling rate of 4:2:0 represents a sampling block that is four pixels wide, with two chrominance samples in the top row of the sampling block, and zero chrominance samples in the bottom row of the sampling block. Frequently, it is necessary to convert between different YUV color space formats to satisfy requirements for a particular hardware or software component. For example, a hardware component (e.g., a camera or a display) can produce an image frame in one YUV color space format, and another component (e.g., a hardware component or a software component) can require the image frame in another YUV color space format.
Generally, current image and/or video processing systems convert an image frame from one YUV color space format to another YUV color space format using a central processing unit (CPU). However, converting an image frame from one YUV color space format to another YUV color space format in the CPU can constrain system bandwidth and be inefficient. Alternatively, certain image and/or video processing systems convert an image frame from one YUV color space format to another YUV color space format using a graphic processing unit (GPU). In this scenario, the GPU converts an image frame from a YUV color space format to a RGB color space format. Then, the image frame in the RGB color space format is converted back into a different YUV color space format using the GPU. However, this solution requires an extra conversion (e.g., an extra copy to a different color space format) that constrains system bandwidth and extends processing time.